1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housings and, particularly, to a housing for a portable electronic device and a method of manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, MP3 players, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones are in common use. A pleasing appearance and finish, such as a metallic finish, are often important to users.
Accordingly, textured patterns or stripes are often formed on the exterior housing of such devices. Hair lines are commonly formed on metallic housings of materials such as magnesium alloy, aluminum, and stainless steel. However, such metallic housings are difficult to manufacture and at a high cost. Plastic housings are easily manufactured by injection molding and have a low cost, but lack the appeal of the metallic appearance and texturing which can be difficult to directly form on the plastic housing.
Therefore, what is needed, is a housing that overcomes the limitations described.